


Morning

by carxies



Series: Almost like fate II [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, there's a dog, this so weird there is no angst tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carxies/pseuds/carxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loud trud fills the otherwise silent house. Kageyama sighs and drags himself out of the warmth of the bed, his feet sliding across the floor until they find the fluffy slippers Hinata has bought as a joke- and Kageyama secretly uses them ever since then. They are ridiculous by all means, especially on Kageyama. After all, it’s huge white bunny slippers on always looking grumpy man, but Hinata can’t laugh at him as long as he doesn’t find out.</p><p> </p><p>Just a short fluff happening some time after 'Sleepwalking' and it probably doesn't make much sense without reading 'Sleepwalking' first</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6821851/chapters/15572695</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Loud trud fills the otherwise silent house. Kageyama sighs and drags himself out of the warmth of the bed, his feet sliding across the floor until they find the fluffy slippers Hinata has bought as a joke- and Kageyama secretly uses them ever since then. They are ridiculous by all means, especially on Kageyama. After all, it’s huge white bunny slippers on always looking grumpy man, but Hinata can’t laugh at him as long as he doesn’t find out.

 

“Are you okay?” he calls, his voice giving away his sleepiness.

“NO!” Hinata shouts back, although by now Kageyama knows that as long as he uses this tone, he is in fact completely fine.

 

Nonetheless, he makes him way to the source of the cursing, their living room, where he finds Hinata jumping on one leg.

 

“Pinky toe?” Kageyama asks, trying to hide his amusement.

“Yeah! He does it on purpose!”

 

He laughs at this, looking at the young dog sitting by Hinata’s side. “Did you give him his treat once you got home?”

 

A silence follows and Kageyama doesn’t need any other answer when the ginger man stops his jumping and rubs the back of his neck.

 

“Hinata, of course he does it on purpose when you don’t even give him his damn treat.”

“Why are you always taking his side?” the man pouts.

“You know he would never do anything that would actually hurt you,” Kageyama sighs and walks to the kitchen, the dog happily following him.

 

“Don’t leave a blind person without their dog!”

“Give him his treat then!” Kageyama calls back, small chuckle escaping his lips.

 

When he returns to the living room, he finds the man sitting in the middle of the floor, arms crossed over his chest and pout still on his face. Kageyama debates whether he should leave him like that, but then he checks the time and it’s still too early for this. Without a word, he leans down and picks his boyfriend up, carrying him back to the bedroom. Hinata clings to him for his dear life, all limbs wrapped tightly around Kageyama.

 

“You big baby,” Kageyama jokes as he lies him down on the bed.

 

The dog runs after them, settling by Hinata’s feet as Kageyama takes the spot beside him.

 

“Does it hurt?”

“Yeah,” Hinata mumbles and searches for Kageyama’s hand.

 

Kageyama obeys, letting the smaller man intertwine their fingers. He closes his eyes, letting the comfortable silence set between the three of them. At least until Hinata breaks it, as always.

 

“Do you think I’m a bad owner?”

“Definitely.”

 

Hinata’s free hand slaps Kageyama’s arm and he chuckles, before he brings their joined hands to his lips to kiss Hinata’s knuckles.

 

“You’re still new to all of this, but it will be fine. He loves you, even if you forget to feed him and I do it instead.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah.”

 

Hinata stays quiet after that, slowly falling asleep as the dog by his feet nuzzle his head against his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at writing fluff, but I got to make this series happen


End file.
